


Through the looking glass

by happinessevangelist



Category: Naruto, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Kakashi is confused, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, M/M, Naruto is kind of a troll, Red-Haired Uzumaki Naruto, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, Yoko Kurama/Shuichi Minamino is Naruto, You don't need to know about Yu yu Hakusho, everybody misunderstands, exactly Naruto's type, no its not mokuton but go off i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happinessevangelist/pseuds/happinessevangelist
Summary: Naruto was born with hair as red as his mother's and an intellect to rival his father. He really is a fox demon, though everyone tries to convince him otherwise, including the demon sealed in his gut.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 70
Kudos: 381





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No i don't own any of the characters  
> Yes this is a self-indulgent fic  
> Enjoy

A young boy walked through the streets of Konoha. It was early evening and sunset rays painted everything orange. It was a picturesque day, families beginning to make their way home, neighbors bantering with each other, goods being exchanged. It was peaceful. 

Naruto continued his walk with nary an eye on him. This would be nothing of consequence for any other person except perhaps for the Hokage, but it was for him. For little eight year old Uzumaki Naruto had a special talent of invoking anger, disgust, aggression, hate, fear and all other manner of negative emotions from the civilians and ninja alike. It didn't take much. He just needed too appear and the mood would be ruined. 

Perhaps if Naruto was a normal boy he would have been alarmed and discouraged by the behavior. Would probably react. Either grow obstinate and loud in retaliation to their hate and dismissal or maybe even lock himself up in his dingy apartment. 

This Naruto was born with ruby red hair and jade green eyes and a sweet face that would normally incite coddles and treats. Those in the know mourned for the lost people of Uzushio as they saw the distinct red color. Others who knew the parents of the poor boy saw a little boy who looked like his mother with his father's disposition.

Naruto however knew how off tangent they were. In fact the hateful villagers who sneered at him and threw slurs of fox demon at him were closer to the truth. Because that was exactly what he was. Yoko Kurama, born first in the demon world, second on earth in the human world and currently in world full on ninja and fantastical powers, in Konoha. 

"Hi Shuichi, come to pick up your groceries?" the young woman at the counter asked amicably 

"Yes ma'am" Naruto said as he bowed a full ninety degrees. 

"So polite, the woman cooed" and proceeded to go back to the magazine she was reading. Konoha's hottest or something like that. 

Naruto played with his brunette bangs and filled his bracket with the necessary groceries. Perhaps it was too simple a solution to a larger problem but for now it would do. He could move around in relative peace with little to no malice directed to him, as any other orphan. All it took was just with a real looking brunette wig and a tube of concealing make up to cover his distinctive marks. 

His old name was simple to use and easy to remember. A perfect alias for a quiet brunette orphan. Just one of the many living in Konoha after the wars and the Kyubi attack. 

The boy paid for his groceries, enough to make him dinner for the next few days and made his way to little apartment tucked somewhere in the retirement area of Konoha. 

He climbed the stairs grateful for the seclusion of his apartment. He did not want people wondering why a resident demon fox and a no name polite orphan Shuichi lived in the same apartment. Even the idiots the leaf village seemed to churn out might eventually put two and two together. 

Naruto locked the door behind him and murmured an absent "I'm home" a habit he had yet to curb from his time Shuichi Minamino. 

He pulled the wig off first because it was hot and hooked it near his keys. He dragged small fingers through his hair, red strands settling on his shoulders then dragged them through his bangs. This body was almost a replica of his last human one, it was almost laughable. He did not look forward to the girl jokes that he knew would come. Maybe the pariah thing would help he thought as he toed off his shoes and arranged them neatly at the side next to entrance. 

He made his way through the apartment closing his curtains as it was getting dark and putting the lights on using a small wooden rod. He absolutely refused to think about his small stature. 

The boy moved through his home with relative ease. Though the apartment was small, he only had the basics in it and that was enough for him. It had the added benefit of making the small place appear spacious. A small couch that rested against the wall, a small table in front of it, his bed and his closet were the only furniture he owned.

Naruto continued to the bathroom, took a shower and then proceeded to make dinner. It was a simple meal of udon noodles with pork. He'd learnt quickly that this body had an affinity for ramen and without self control he'd eat it every day. As it stands he'd limited it to three times a week. And only one of those days he'd eat out at old man Teuchi's stand. He was one of the few people he actually liked in this world. It also helped that he made the best ramen he had eve tasted.

Naruto moved to the table in the sitting room and ate his dinner. He was reluctant to admit it but dinner time was the hardest part of living here. It was a stark reminder that he was alone. His life as Yoko Kurama was dangerous and solitary but he still had allies. His life as Shuichi introduced family and love into his life. His friendships with Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara the like were something he didn't know he needed. His current life as Uzumaki Naruto re-introduced him to life alone. He knew what it was like but now he also knew what family felt like. He sighed to himself at his thoughts and finished his meal. Reminiscing about the past wouldn't bring him the company he reluctantly craved. 

* * *

Naruto made his way to the academy. The Hokage had given him the instructions a few days prior when he had taken Naruto out for ramen. Apparently Naruto couldn't stall going to school any longer. He was already lucky the Hokage let him "self study" when he asked. He used the old man's soft spot for him and a tearful "why does everyone hate me" coupled with an incident with an angry civilian to get away with it. The drunken civilian had disappeared but Naruto could not even hate him for attacking him if he got to stay away from school. He wanted company but from his experience with the civilian children, he would rather not. 

He made it to the academy and gave the forms the Hokage had given him to the secretary at the entrance who looked at him with barely concealed contempt. Naruto refrained from rolling his eyes and bowed politely as he made his way to class c. It was still early enough that only a few littered the halls. 

He slid the door over the right class and found only five other people there including the instructor. He made his way over to the man.

"Good morning, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'll be joining this class" Naruto said politely. 

Several emotions passed quickly over the man's face. Surprise, recognition and then finally resignation. That last one was surprisingly mellow. Even though it was a resigned kind of acceptance, it was one of the more positive reactions to him. 

"My name is Umino Iruka. Call me Iruka Sensei. You can sit anywhere" the man instructed. 

"Thank you Iruka-Sensei" Naruto bowed looked around missing the surprised look on the teachers face. 

Naruto looks around the classroom. There's two girls whispering to each other, a kid with sunglasses and a girl with almost who has almost white pupils. 

He sits in the front and waits. He knows few people like to sit in the front row for various reasons. 

As the class continues to fill students wall in stare at him and move on. A few try to talk to him. Almost entirely clan kids. He responds with polite, curt answers. A few minutes to class starting, a gloomy looking boy walks in. He zeros right at Naruto and seems to get even gloomier. 

The boy makes his way over to him.

"That's my seat" the boy grits out. 

Kurama looks at the whole empty seats next to him in confusion and then at the boy. He doesn't budge and looks increasingly irritated. He sighs internally. Kids. Naruto thinks as he relinquishes

"I apologize, I didn't know" 

"Hn" 

The red moves a few seats down from the window seat. 

The class is about as interesting as he expected and when lunch time rolls around he can't help but feel relieved. He felt eyes on him periodically and resolved to ignore them. 

He wasn't the only one it seemed for it took about ten seconds for the room to clear. He silently chuckled at his classmates and made to find a place to eat. 

He made to the academy rooftop and was happy to find it empty. A smile was about to curve at his otherwise neutral face until his eyes caught sight of the dark figure at the left corner. Of course. The gloomy boy was already there. 

He was about to leave when an irrational stubbornness hit him. He'd given up his seat, why should he give up such a prime eating area. He blamed his eight year old body for the pettiness. 

The boy looked at him and frowned in irritation. Naruto ignored him and made his way to the opposite corner and unpacked his lunch. It was a simple meal of onigiri, some octopus sausages, an apple and green tea. He blamed being an ancient fox demon for his choice of beverage. 

As he absently ate his meal he noticed that the gloomy boy just stood in his corner glaring at the landscape of the school. He didn't take out his own lunch and just stood there for the rest of the lunch break. Odd. 

When it was time for class, that was supposed to be at the academy training grounds the boy just stuffed his hands in his pockets and left, door banging behind him. 

He would bang the door too if he had to attend classes hungry, Naruto thought absently. 

Naruto arrived for their afternoon training session which involved physical conditioning and spars. Their teacher was a Grey haired chunin who periodically kept giving Naruto the stink eye. He again, refrained from rolling his eyes. The children proceeded to spar with each other. Some, like the boy with the pineapple looking ponytail barely did anything and moved away from blows and punches, while his friend hesitated to hit him. It was quite ridiculous to watch and their instructor barked at them to leave the sparring area. 

"Next Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." The man announced

Naruto made his way to his place and finally found out the name of the gloomy boy. The boy got into his fighting stance and the red head did the same. 

"Start!" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Next Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke heard their instructor announce and made his way to the sparring area. He heard the usual irritating squeals that accompanied anything he did. He looked up at his opponent and almost smirked. Almost because that would mean acknowledging that he even had an opponent. 

The diminutive boy in front of him looked no more than six years old. Small and frail like a baby. He almost felt pity for the boy in his long frozen heart but he pushed it aside. He had to avenge his clan and the only way to do that was to get stronger. No matter who it was, they were a mere step in road to be an avenger. He had a plan that he would follow. He would restore his clan. It was the only reason he got up in the morning despite everything that had happened. 

The red headed boy got into an unfamiliar fighting stance, serene expression on his face. Sasuke into his usual Uchiha taijustsu style. 

"Start!" 

The black haired boy immediately moved forward aiming a high kick to the boy's temple, intending to end the fight as fast as possible. Or would have if the boy hadn’t moved faster than anticipated into his space and delivered a blow to his cheek. It was strong enough to push him back and he looked up at the boy in dismay.

"Did you just slap me?" Sasuke asked in disbelief

The boy shrugged and was immediately on him. Sasuke parried the blows but the boy was faster than him, not to mention stronger than he seemed. Did he have rocks for fists? And the little runt didn’t seem to mind playing dirty. If Sasuke left his left side open, there would be a painful elbow to meet his ribs. If Sasuke protected his face, there would be a fist in his solar plexus. The Uchiha fumed as his legs were swept from under him and he found himself facing the blue sky. The match ending in an embarrassingly few minutes.

"I want a rematch" he growled when after he got up amidst the stunned silence of his classmates.

"Winner... Uzumaki Naruto" Mizuki sensei said with a scowl on his face giving the smaller boy a heavy look. 

Sasuke looked at the boy who had broken his winning streak and found him already looking at him. Green eyes wandered down his form. The boy had the nerve to quirk a cherry eyebrow at him before he made his way back to the other students. They made way for him as students whispered among each other and gave the Uzumaki assessing looks.

Sasuke schooled his expression, dusted himself off and made his way back to the students. His classmates watched the next match and the fan girls tried to give him vain platitudes in hopes of cheering him up. It only served to annoy him further. He barked a “shut up!” and luckily they listened.

The black haired boy discreetly eyed this new player in the game. The boy was watching the match but upon closer inspection, jade eyes seemed to be glazed over. Like how the Nara heir looked when he slept with his eyes open. This was the runt that defeated him? Unbelievable. Did he have some kind of kekkei genkai like the other clan heirs? Perhaps. He'd never seen a shade of blood red hair quite like that. And those blows were too strong to be anything else. He resisted the urge to rub his cheek.

The Uchiha tightened his fists unconsciously. He knew that geniuses existed. Those cut from different cloth than the rest of society. They just understood things, had more power. They were levels above the rest. Like Itachi- Like _that man._

Sasuke was decidedly not like that. He knew his abilities, no matter what the idiots that roamed the halls of the academy and the streets of Konoha thought. It took him a week to learn the great fire ball justu to his brothers few hours. The adoring praises of his teachers of schoolmates meant nothing to him if he could do nothing but watch helplessly as his clan was slaughtered. That was why he trained himself ragged every day. That was why he read scrolls in the Uchiha library until the words blurred together. To try to put a dent in the gap between him and t _hat man_.

And yet... He turned to look at the red head who had nary a speck of dust on his white shirt. Sasuke _needed_ to get stronger. He had to get stronger. He had no other choice. He eyed the boy again. By this time the class had ended and it was time to go home. Normally Sasuke would find an empty training ground and practice his Taijutusu. But he had to get answers. If this boy could make him stronger, he would use him to do so. A plan hatched itself in his mind.

Sasuke had a plan, but it wasn't necessarily a good plan. It was simply, to follow the boy, corner him and intimidate him into spilling his secrets. Simple but effective. Or at least he thought it was until he tried tailing the boy. He walked out of the academy and Sasuke pursued, red hair easily identifiable. It was when they got to the main streets of Konoha that things got tough. The boy darted to alley ways and narrow passages rather than take the main street like any normal person. Sasuke almost thought that the boy had discovered he was being tailed but Uzumaki followed the route comfortably like it was routine. And he was fast.

The boy ducked left, seemingly into another alley and Sasuke almost growled in agitation, trying to keep up in the unfamiliar paths. He turned the corner only to catch himself at the very last moment from plowing right into the boy who was standing in front of him. Well, it seems his tracking and infiltration could be improved.

"What do you want?" an even tone asked impatiently

The Uchiha caught himself and gazed at Uzumaki. He has that infuriating eyebrow quirked up as if waiting for him to say anything and then judge him for it. Sasuke ignored the annoyance and got to the point. He wasn't good at talking anyway.

"What did you do?”

"What?"

"How did you win the fight? Do you have a kekkei genkai?" The Uchiha gritted out

The boy studied him for a moment, assessing him.

"Why should I tell you? I don’t know you. You could be one of those cultist who tried to sacrifice me for good harvest when I was six."

"What- I'm not a cultist and tell me your secret or I'll make you" Sasuke gritted out, as menacingly as an eight year old can.

The boy looked fazed and seemed to debate his words and then…

"No."

Sasuke backpedaled. That little runt

"You little-"

"If you want something from me, you have to give me something in return" the boy reasonably with a decisive nod.

"Follow me." The red head stated, turned around and continued his journey without checking if Sasuke was following.

The Uchiha despised being told what to do but...the boy _was_ strong. He hated himself a little for following like some puppy. Without even knowing where they were going. The two passed a few more narrow passages before making it out to a far less crowded street of Konoha. There were fewer people milling around, probably because it was more a residential area than business. The long haired boy continued his trek eyes forward and at a thankfully, slower pace.

It was because of the slower pace that Sasuke finally noticed it. The people whose eyes landed on the red head a few strides ahead of him instantly turned cold. Some even showed open contempt and irritated scowls. No one smiled or greeted the boy as they sometimes did to him. He hated the villager's attention almost as much as the fangirls' but even he found it odd.

What did the boy do to warrant such looks? Naruto looked like a six year old. Shorter than almost everyone in their year except maybe a few civilian girls. He had large doe eyes that unless narrowed in concentration or eyebrows quirked in challenge, made for a harmless mouse appearance. Sasuke knew better after an embarrassing defeat but the civilians shouldn't. By all means they should be pinching cheeks and handing out candy as they did to other cute kids around Konoha. Not that the Uzumaki was cute. It was very strange.

The boy led him to an old building at the very edge of town and started climbing the stairs. Sasuke dutifully followed. Feeling more and more out of depth. The boy stopped at a door and fished out keys from his black shorts. He opened the door went in and left the door ajar, presumably for him to follow. Which he did. He pulled of his shoes with a practiced tug and closed the door behind him. This was Uzumaki’s home it seemed.

He looked around. It was smaller than his place but he could tell it was well taken care of. The most surprising thing Sasuke could see was the plants that hang everywhere. Some were on the window sill, some were creeping along the wall. It was overall very green.

"Have a seat and tell me what you would prefer to drink. I have green tea, water, milk and apple juice."

It was then that Sasuke realized he was standing there at the entrance awkwardly. It had been over a year since he had been anywhere other than his own home or the academy. He didn't know what to do with himself. The Uzumaki seemed to sense his predicament and ushered him to the small table in the living room where he had laid down two cushions on the wooden floor.

"So what drink will you have?" Uzumaki repeated the earlier question

"Water." Sasuke muttered as he sat cross-legged. This was not how he imagined his afternoon going when he followed the red head.

The Uzumaki placed water in a glass in front of him, then got his own glass of what appeared to be milk and a plate of cookies at the center of the table.

"Uchiha Sasuke, was that your name? You wanted me to share with you the secret of my strength" Naruto said as his took a sip of his milk, looking all of the child he was supposed to be.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he sipped his water. This started to feel eerily like an interrogation

"I'll tell you, under two conditions."

Sasuke wanted to protest but the small boy seemed to do things at his own pace so he gave a universal gesture of continue.

"First, you have to promise not to tell anyone and second you have to buy for me ramen from Teuchi's thrice a week for a month" the boy finished

Sasuke deliberated on the conditions. It was nothing too difficult. If it was a kekkei genkai, then the boy probably wanted to keep it a secret. They were training to be ninja's after all. The second one sounded like a pain but he was loaded since his clan-. He was loaded. Even if it was in the form of a monthly stipend, it was still a lot more than the boy knew what to do with.

"Fine..."

Uzumaki lit up, then took a breath suddenly serious.

Sasuke face was neutral but inside he was at the edge of his seat. Perhaps the smaller boy would give his the secret he needed to finally surpass _that man_ and avenge his clan.

Uzumaki looked him dead in the eyes and with a steady voice said

"I'm an ancient fox demon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's a bit of a troll :D


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto watched the various expressions that flittered past the boy's so far expressionless face. Sasuke was a surprisingly impassive eight year old but Naruto could see the cracks in his mask. His expression went from confusion, to shock, to disbelief before it finally settled on anger. It oddly fit. Like anger was his primary emotion.

Naruto was used to, well at least in his previous life, dealing with high tension people. Like Hiei and Yusuke. Perhaps that was what made him humor the boy. In a nostalgic moment of weakness, Sasuke, who reminded him of home, came to him for help. Well, more like tried to wrench techniques out of him and dispose of him when no longer needed, type of help. It reminded him of his old friend Hiei. Naruto was sure there was more than a gloomy boy façade to this boy. There always was. Especially for an eight year old who walked around with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Speaking of, the black haired boy slammed the glass he was holding on his little table, which creaked at the abuse.

"Liar. If you don't want to tell me just say so! What the hell do you mean by fox demon?" the black eyed boy demanded before he caught himself at his outburst.

You would think in a world filled with fantastical acts by ninja's via chakra, people would be inclined to believe an eight year old, red headed boy with whisker marks on his cheeks could be a fox demon but alas it was not the case. All the people Naruto had managed to tell his not quite secret reacted in three ways. Pure terror, incredible pity or pure anger. Not just any anger. Anger for him. He didn’t understand it. Only the villagers seemed to believe he was actually a fox demon but in their case, he’d found out it was a simple case of mistaken identity.

Naruto remembered when he'd been having ramen at Teuchi's place a few month back before he started at the academy. He'd been enjoying his meal when a customer had opened the flaps. The middle aged man's eyes had zeroed on blood red hair that shone like a beacon. Only one person had red hair that particular shade. The infamous konoha fox brat. The man had predictably made a commotion, yelling obscenities before spitting pretty close to where Naruto was.

The small boy would have shown the man exactly how much of a demon he was if that phlegm had fallen anywhere near his scrumptious meal or his clothes -because that was disgusting- but he wasn't all that bothered. Things like this happened all the time. Old man Teuchi and his daughter were not so. They stood frozen in shock at the audacity, before jumping into action. The girl landed a slap that had even Naruto flinching followed by the old ramen cook summarily throwing the man out with a threat laced in killer intent, not to ever show his dirty face again anywhere near the stall. Naruto decided then and there never to anger the duo. They were one of the few people who tolerated him in his village.

When the commotion was over, Naruto decided to share his 'secret' with his only friends. Everyone seemed to believe he was a fox anyway and he didn't want them losing business because someone called him a quote and quote 'evil, murdering, disgusting fox brat that should be thrown in a cage'. It was vulgar but it wasn't far from the truth.

When Teuchi declared his bowl of ramen free, Naruto, touched, responded with

"Teuchi-san, Ayame-neesan, don't worry about me. The truth is that man was right. I really am a fox demon and have done many terrible things that I'm not proud of. But I'm doing my best to atone and be the best person I can be right now. I'm happy to have friends like you who defend even a demon like me."

Naruto was quite proud of his speech until. It took him a while to learn to communicate correctly after his time as Yoko. Ayame though, eyes suddenly glassy, choked back a sob and promptly enveloped him in a crushing hug. The seven year old going two thousand was very much confused. He looked up hopefully at Teuchi for some help but only found a dark look on the man's face. The man looked like he wanted to murder something with the spatula he was holding.

The red head gave a shaky smile, very much confused and regretting his decision to speak when Teuchi spoke in a clipped but understanding voice, as though he was only just holding himself together.

"Naruto… never say that about yourself. Don’t listen to those ignorant villagers. You are a seven year old human boy dealt the wrong cards in life. Don’t apologize. Not to them"

"The village should be thanking you instead." the man uttered almost as an afterthought. Suffice to say Naruto never brought it up again. And if he noticed more head pats and more pork than usual in his ramen, he never complained. If noticed Ayame's never ending supply of candy to him, he never said anything. He preferred Old man Teuchi and his daughter happy and not sad and guilt ridden for something they didn’t do. Their misguided attempts to make him feel better were accepted because Naruto knew better than to waste free food.

Which brings Naruto back to present, swallowing the delicious cookies that Ayame had given him from his last visit to the stall.

"Sasuke, did you notice anything strange when we were on our way here?" The red head said, stopping whatever angry words Sasuke was going to throw at him.

"It’s not quite a secret as you would think. The villagers all know. That's why they hate me. They are simply afraid." Naruto said evenly as he looked dead into black eyes. He let some killing intent loose, a neat trick he learnt he could do in this body. The demon world was famous for intimidation tactics but he wasn't sure this body could do it. Turns out ninja had a lot in common with demons.

The boy froze.

"W-what?"

Though he hated his the deception,- another demon he knew in this knew world would surely chew him out later-, Naruto pressed on,

"I was born on October 10th eight years ago. Ask any academy instructor, they already have my files. Even ANBU if you can find them. I'm a surprisingly widespread secret. I'm an ancient fox demon and now you have to keep it a secret or Hokage-san will be angry with me again and force me to file paper work for hours again."

The young Uchiha sat there with his mouth hanging open. Naruto thought that perhaps he had unleashed too much reality bending information on the boy. He was looking more and more like that one painting with the open mouth he saw in a museum once. Finally, like coming out of a trance, Sasuke shut his mouth and for a flicker of a moment got incredibly greedy look on his face.

"Teach me."

Now the boy would probably go running to the hills and report him to the-

"What?"

"Teach me. I'll buy you all the ramen you could ever want. I'll even pay you. Just teach me. Help me get stronger and I'll give you anything. I have to get stronger."

Naruto was incredulous. He was taken aback by the vehemence and desperation in the eight year old's voice. Oh he'd heard. He wasn't an idiot. He heard the Uchiha clan were all slaughtered in one night, all except for one. He'd heard some ladies in the market gossiping about how the boy would be the most eligible bachelor for their daughters when he was of age. He was the only member of a noble clan and any hindrances such as stuffy in-laws had, sadly, died that night. Naruto was quite disgusted with the discussion. The women with their fake sympathy were speaking of a child as though he was some meat to auction.

That very child sat in front of him, something like badly disguised hope on his face. Naruto, especially as Minamino Shuichi who grew up adoring his mother, felt his heart melt. The poor boy. Naruto was a demon but he'd lived far longer than anyone in this odd ninja world. This boy had experienced more heart ache than he could wish on his worst enemy. Maybe that was why…

"Fine. Meet me at training ground three at 5 a.m. tomorrow." If Hiei could see him now, he'd probably scorn him for his bleeding heart. He hoped he wouldn’t regret it.

* * *

Umino Iruka was a ninja. No matter how soft his colleagues thought him to be, he was a Chunin of the hidden leaf village. He was competent. He did his job right. When he was informed that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki would be in his class, he took it in stride. He was educated enough to know sealing and that the boy was no more a fox than a scroll the kunai that was sealed in it. That being said, Iruka knew it would be...difficult. He expected it to be.

The demon sealed in the boy had killed his parents. He was human too, no matter what the civilian council espoused. He knew his emotions would likely waver but he'd resolved to at least be fair to the boy. Uzumaki Naruto had done nothing to deserve being saddled with the burden of being a Jinchuuriki. The boy was as much a victim as any of them, more so even. He’s lost everything too. Because of this view, the Hokage had entrusted Naruto to him. The man knew that Iruka would set aside his feelings and do his best as an instructor.

When the small boy with the cherry red hair and the resigned smile had introduced himself, Iruka had almost cooed. He'd expected, well, bratty is not exactly the word but it was close. Most eight year old kids were. Especially eight year olds planning to become ninja. Don't even get him started on the clan kids. There were exceptions of course like the Hyuga heir but most were a nightmare to deal with. So when a boy with round cherubic face had politely introduce himself, Iruka's first instinct was to, well… protect him. Such innocence did not belong in the Konoha ninja forces. The teacher could almost feel his earlier reservations fly away. The boy was quiet, not disruptive and from what he'd heard he strong enough to hold his own in a spar.

Iruka contemplated this as he prepared to leave the academy in the early evening. As he was thinking about his newest student and the year ahead, he got his second surprise of the day. Uchiha Sasuke.

Iruka felt his heart break all over again. Uchiha Sasuke had never been the same after the incident one year ago. Understandably so. The boy had closed off and started training with a ferocity that honestly concerned him. The boy would stay back on the training ground and run himself rugged. The boy had also alienated himself from his all classmates. Was the young Uchiha given time to grieve? It was all together concerning.

Uchiha Sasuke rarely approached anyone. That included the academy instructors. Even though Iruka always wanted to help him, the boy blew off any attempts. The Uchiha dismissed them on a good day and stormed off on a bad one. That was why Iruka was gob smacked when he caught the impatient stature of the boy in front of him.

Iruka schooled his expression so he wouldn't scare the boy away.

The man sat back down at his desk chair.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Iruka-sensei, I have a question." The boy said eventually.

"Yes?" Iruka tried to say encouragingly

The boy sighed in agitation and ran a hand through his hair. Ok. He was starting to scare the instructor. He hoped Sasuke wasn't in some kind of trouble.

"Is… Naruto a fox demon?" The boy finally said bluntly

The instructor back pedaled. Of all the questions Iruka expected, that was not it.

"Well?" the boy pushed as he studied Iruka closely

"Where did you hear that?" Iruka said carefully, after all this was an S class secret they were casually discussing. 

"...the villagers."

And immediately the instructor felt a weight of crippling shame. Naruto's life has been full of scorn and rejection for something he couldn't control. The villagers hated the only person who was keeping them from being annihilated by a stampeding chakra construct and they had the nerve to call the boy a demon. What was worse is the shinobi played into it by never correcting them. They knew better and yet they didn’t help. He included. He felt ashamed that before the Hokage talked to him, and seeing Naruto himself, he’d ignored the blatant disrespectful behavior.

While all this was going on, Sasuke was watching his teacher. He’d concluded that his teacher was a simple man. It was easy to tell if he was lying and he kept his guard down around students. His reaction to the question was strange. The usually forthcoming teacher was being evasive. The instructor had unconsciously tightened his fists. It was all the answer the Uchiha needed.

"No. Naruto is not a demon. People say that because they are angry. Naruto was born on the night the fourth Hokage killed the Kyuubi and the villagers are just blinded by hate and hurt." Iruka stated seriously hoping Sasuke would not carry the bias the villagers carried. He worried it would affect the relationship between Sasuke and his classmate. He looked at the young boy.

The boy just looked at him, nodded and walked out.

The instructor slumped in his seat and rubbed his face. The year had just started and he already felt exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get so see some Naruto, Kurama interaction.
> 
> Thanks for reading and your lovely comments. They really motivate me to update the story :)


	4. Chapter 4

_8 months before the academy_

_Naruto had just finished his shower as usual but, like an idiot he was sure he was not until that very moment, the eight year old over estimated his reach when getting out of the tub. Poor baby demon slipped on the wet tiles and his head caught on the edge of the tub on his way down. As the world went dark Naruto couldn't help but wonder why he was always done in by the the most ridiculous things. The only reason the fearsome demon Yoko Kurama had died after surviving even the most impossible situations wasn't because of a strong enemy he'd made after years of being a ruthless demon. No. He'd thought his kleptomaniac tendencies had ended with his time as Shuichi. But alas the ancient artefact was just so shiny... He swore he could hear the laughter of his foes in the demon world at night some times._

_Anyway Naruto expected to find himself suspended in a limbo he found himself before becoming Naruto. He didn't. He instead found himself knee deep in swamp water. Swamp water. Smelly disgusting swamp water. After he'd already had his shower. He looked around at what seemed like a version of a cursed forest in the demon world. It was strange, he didn't think he was in the afterlife but he wasn't really in the real world either._

_He heard what sounded like a distant rumbling sound and decided to follow it. He had nothing to do and instinctively knew he wouldn't get hurt._

_He walked through the marsh and the creepy looking trees for what seemed like forever before he found what he was looking for. In front of him stood a giant cage. Steel rods ran from high top where he couldn't see and below the cloudy water. Vines ran up the rods in an unruly manner. There were characters that read 'seal' in the front of the cage just above where his miniscule reach would allow him._

_Naruto tried to see into the cage but it was too dark. What in the world was going on-_

_His thoughts were put on halt when a dark gigantic shape slammed itself against the cage and made the seven year old almost lose his soul._

_Naruto let out an expletive no child had any business knowing and clutched at his chest. It seemed like the beast heard him and if whatever it was in the cage could understand him, it totally deserved it._

**_"it seems my runt of a jailor has finally come to visit."_ ** _a sinister voice muttered_

_Naruto just stared. And stared. Then stared some more. It was like his mind had refused to comprehend what it was seeing._

**_"Che. What a joke, I broke my jailor before I could even toy with him. Brat, are you that in awe of the great nine tail demon fox? Well come closer and I'll rip you limb from limb and use them as a paint brush-"_ **

**_"_ ** _You're a demon fox?" Naruto interrupted getting a sinking feeling_

**_"You're even more deficient than you look, if you can't tell that much. Pathetic."_ **

_Naruto knew he was a bit of a special case. He knew that Yoko was just another part of him, just as Shuichi was. They were just different parts of the same whole. They were never distinct people. After years the souls had fused. He never had a case of split personalities. At least he didn't think so. He looked at the orange fox in front of him and couldn't hide his trepidation. Surely it couldn't be..._

**_"Have you finally figured it out runt? "_ ** _Kurama asked reluctantly impressed that an infant had already figured out he was a Jinchuuriki, all the others had to be told_

_"Are....Why...K-"_

_"_ **_SPIT IT OUT_ ** _!"_

_"W- what is your name?"_

_The fox demon looked at him strangely, as if he'd never been asked that question before. He just wanted to confirm his personality hadn't splintered off into a large orange nine tailed fox. It couldn't be. He was thinking possibly attempting to transform to his Yoko form when he realized it was still quiet._

_The fox demon was still frozen_

_"Are you quite alright" Naruto inquired_

_The demon looked even more surprised at his question before releasing a menacing growl, and a sinister smile that was all teeth._

_"_ **_Of course a brat wouldn't know. I am the great Kyuubi , the very embodiment of hate and malice brat. Surely you've heard of me. I enjoyed squishing your parents like the bugs they were for trying to imprison me_ ** _."_

Naruto looked at the massive beast in contemplation for a few moments.

"Your name is nine tails? Really?"

Naruto asked as he sighed in relief and it all came together in his mind. The Kyuubi attack on his birthday. The Hokage had told him his parents had died killing the kyuubi, an ancient chakra beast in the form of a fox. He feels a little embarrassed for not putting two and two together. He blames it on his infant brain. Natuto mentally sighs in relief. He doesn't have to deal with an independent personality that would steal his consciousness at any given moment. He just had a demon fox in his head. No big deal.

"Well?" Naruto pressed, if he knew anything about fox demons, being one himself, they were insufferable about name and titles.

The massive beast looked at him as if he was a particularly weird acting beetle

" ** _Get out_**." The fox said with a wave of his paw and Naruto found himself on the floor of his bathroom laying on a small puddle of blood.

Now that Naruto had met the fox he could feel the menacing presence of the fox at the very edge of his consciousness. He touched the his head where it throbbed slightly. The wound was already closed and the throbbing was already fading away. 

"Fox-San can you hear me?" Naruto mentally nudged and the irritated grumbling he heard confirmed that the fox did. 

Really, his life was just one absurdity after the other Naruto thought as he cleaned the bathroom floor. 

"What are the chances of me, a fox demon, having a fox demon in my head?" Naruto mused out loud to himself. 

He heard the fox mutter something to tune of " ** _crazy Uzumakis and their crazier offspring_** " 

"Next thing you know your name will be Kurama and my father the fourth Hokage" Naruto chuckled. 

Except the fox in his head did the equivalent of a spit take. He could feel the fox mentally freeze. 

"Well then." 

* * *

"Think of it like this, strawberries and tomatoes are sort of cousins" 

A small hand placed a box of strawberries in the basket Sasuke was carrying. It rested there above things like milk, bread and of course tomatoes. He eyed the fruit warily. They were red but not nearly as delicious as tomatoes. Naruto had insisted he needed variety in his choice of food. Sasuke thought it was hypocritical of the boy who devoured oily stringy noodles as often as he did. And all at Sasuke’s expense too. He couldn’t complain though. Not like the salty brothy excuse for food could actually put a dent his wallet. It had been about six months since he had started training with the enigmatic red head and what do you know... he was actually _getting stronger_. More so than he expected. He felt it in the way he moved. The strength in his strikes. The refinement in his fighting style. The power in his jutsu. How everything would blurr when they sparred. How the academy felt more and more like a joke. How he could go against Naruto the full two hours instead of the two minutes when they had begun. Everything felt clearer. Maybe because his smaller teacher had forced him to meditate every day Sasuke mused. He could admit he felt less... well volatile. 

When the raven haired boy had shown up at five am that fateful morning, he had been prepared for disappointment. Fox demon or not, Saskue was used to it. The teachers at the academy were useless. Treating him like a little kid while still sucking up to an eight year old.

They were weak and _that man_ would have squished them like the gnats they were. Heck, scrawny Naruto could probably wipe the floor with them. The other adults were no better. They spoke about him like he wasn’t there. They expected things from him, as if he owed the idiots anything. They fawned over him almost as badly as the annoying fangirls at the academy. They _lied_ to him. So of course, he had been skeptical. 

Sasuke eyed the boy who stood thoughtfully in front of the ramen isle and couldn't regret his decision to ask him for help. Though it hurt his pride, the boy was helpful. More so than anyone in the stupid village. That day, the red-head had given him a storage scroll, and ordered him to read all the scrolls inside it within the month. Sasuke had scoffed but stashed the scroll. It turned out to have more than 50 other scrolls inside ranging from the fundamentals of ninjutsu to 100 poisons you can brew in your kitchen. He now understood the smirk on the boy’s face. It was a challenge. He didn’t think Sasuke would be able to do it in a month did he? Well Sasuke would just have to prove the midget wrong. Naruto then told him they would do physical training for two hours before they had to go back to the academy. It was after five minutes into that first session that Sasuke decided… the boy truly was a monster.

“Sasuke, what should mushrooms should I get?” Naruto asked, breaking him from his reverie. He considered it then tilted his head to the one on his left.

“Good choice, it will go well with the beef I got earlier.” Naruto said and went back to absent mindedly perusing the shelves.

"Hn."

That was another thing. Sasuke now spent an inordinate amount of time with the cherry haired boy and he was surprisingly OK with it. He stamped down the warm feeling he would get whenever he'd turn around and find the boy there with him. They started getting their groceries together for Kami’s sake. And Sasuke _didn't mind_. If someone had told him six months ago that he would be in a convenience store with another person doing his grocery shopping for the week, he would have singed their eyebrows off with a fireball. It had started simply. He’d bumped into the boy at the market when he was doing his own shopping. He hadn’t recognized him at first. He’d only known it was Naruto because of his voice and exaggerated wink a him when he’d introduced himself at Shuichi. 

Naruto was not sporting the read beacon of hair that easily distinguished him. Instead his hair was cropped short, brown locks ending just above his ears and his whisker marks was nowhere to be seen. He was currently in the same getup, well...the henge version because they’d just finished their evening training. Sasuke knew the reason Naruto disguised himself. An idiot could tell if they spent five seconds with Naruto in the leaf village. The knot in his stomach whenever he saw the disguise did not ease. If fact the longer he spent time with the other, the more it grew. He always felt like burning something or someone when suspicious and malicious glares and comments were thrown the boy's way. He hated how Naruto insisted to walk ahead of him when he wasn't in disguise so that the villagers didn't think they were together. "Its more efficient this way, no need for anyone to get suspicious of you" Naruto would say nonchalantly. Sasuke hated it. He hated them.

The Uchiha felt a sting between his eyebrows and looked up. The shorter had just flicked between his eyebrows.

“Keep frowning like that and you’ll get wrinkles by the age of 10. Lesson 329” Naruto said laughing. 

"Shut up idiot" Sasuke replied as rubbed between his eyebrows in indignation. 

He followed the boy outside the store after paying for their groceries. Naruto paid this time, Sasuke lost the rock, paper, scissors. 

They made their way to the Uchiha district in peace. Villagers throwing them a smile occasionally and trying to greet them. It just made his stomach churn. It was almost like a different village. When Nauto looked like himself all the boy got was scowls and aggression. He knew why they did it. Naruto was the fox that caused havoc on their village. But he was still only just a child. A child and the only person who actually listened to Sasuke and gave him the strength to defend himself. To one day avenge his clan. And Naruto _was_ _sorry_. He said he regretted doing bad stuff as a demon. He didn’t know any better. Demons didn’t have rules like humans did Sasuke reasoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurama: I'll never tell you my name midget  
> Naruto: whatever  
> Naruto: is it Kurama?  
> Kurama: 0_0
> 
> Hehe online classes have been keeping me busy but I decided to procrastinate by updating this fic :D


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto woke up to the sun attempting to burn a hole through his eyeballs. He should really invest in some blackout curtains he thought grumpily as he rubbed tired eyes. He attempted to get out of his bed but was stopped by an arm around his torso. The arm of course, belonged to Sasuke though Naruto wondered when the boy had crawled into his bed. Normally he wouldn't allow it because no matter how the the Uchiha denied it, he was a cuddler. After a tiring training session sometimes they'd just collapse on the closest bed. Naruto himself always ended up too hot as his body temperature was always a little higher than normal. So when the Uchiha stayed over, he slept on a futon. The events of the previous week must have still been weighing on the boy's mind.

Naruto had been surprised to be approached by Mizuki-sensei outside the academy. He was alone because Sasuke was still doing his practical exam. Mizuki sensei had always made his dislike for him clear all his four years at the academy. While he couldn't blatantly discriminate Naruto because of the eyes on him, he made his hostility very clear. 

Naruto was incredulous. The man was smiling at him and claiming that he had a mission for him that would give him extra marks. Why he thought Naruto needed extra marks being the best student of their year was beyond him.

He heard Kurama mentally scoff. " **This is why I hate humans. Dumber than a stack of bricks**." 

The man then gave him quite an elaborate blue print of the Hokage's office and where the forbidden jutsu and other classified scrolls were held and told him his mission was to 'retrieve' a scroll. 

Ooh classified. 

" **Don't do it or I'll eat you** " 

_"But don't you want to find out what this guy is up to? "_ Naruto mentally reasoned

So ignoring the rational advice of his demon friend Naruto decided to do it. It was simple enough to sneak into the Hokage's office. Naruto had been there enough times to know it like the back of his hand. Especially since the old man had discovered paperwork as form of punishment. When Naruto was younger he had decided to go on an excursion outside of the village . He was curious and still exploring this new world. He didn't think that it would cause such a ruckus when his minders discovered he was missing. The Uzumaki had reached a small hot spring town before he was caught and summarily brought back to the village. The Hokage was angrier than he'd ever seen him. When the old man had inquired why he did it after a good one hour lecture, Naruto replied that it was fine because he was more mature for his age. He was a fox demon after all. Suffice to say, his little speech did not have the intended effect. As always. He had just gotten more lesson on fuuinjutsu or sealing without context. He had to attend those lessons for a whole month. And also do paperwork in the Hokage's office after the lessons. It was drudgery and Naruto would be damned before he ever becomes a bureaucrat. 

The experience was not entirely valueless. He got to see some... interesting documents. The Hokage really did underestimate his intelligence. A normal five year old wouldn't know or care about what the creepy guy with bandages was doing. But Naruto wasn't five, at least not mentally.

Naruto shivered as he thought about the weirdness that was Shimura Danzo. Naruto slipped unnoticed into the tower archives, to the chagrin of Kurama, and swipped the scroll. It was almost nostalgic. He may have peeked into it because not doing so would be such a waste. He also may or may not have made copies of some classified documents, it was the efficient thing to do since he was there anyway. You never know in this ninja world.

" ** _Yeah, keep telling yourself that brat_**."

"I can't believe a worm like him actually stole the scroll." Naruto's sensitive hearing heard Mizuki say under his breath

"Good job Naruto, now hand over the scroll and your first mission as a genin will be complete." the man said, a hyena's smile playing at his lips. 

Naruto shrugged and tossed the man the scroll and waited. It didn't take long. 

"You fool! A fox brat like you just handed me a forbidden scroll on a platter. Master will be well pleased. " The man cackled manically

"Say Naruto, do you know why everyone in this village hates you?" 

Naruto just blinked at them man. He must have taken it as Naruto being intimidated and continued in a sinister voice. 

"It's because it's YOU! You are the demon fox. You are just a disgusting beast." the man said with a hatred so potent Naruto thought you would be cut with a knife

and Naruto was... well, underwhelmed. He'd expected much juicier news. How boring. He should have just gone home. How was he make up for his wasted time?

" _Hey Kurama? Wanna mess with this fool? "_

His fox friend just opened one large eye and scoffed. Naruto smiled, that was a go ahead as any.

Naruto smiled at Mizuki, then flashed Kurama's blood red eyes at the man. The fact that they were in a secluded part of the woods at night just added to his charm.

"Oh?" Naruto said his voice dripping with malice, finally responding to the man's 'revelation'. 

Mizuki paused. Even idiots had instinct, so even an errant chunin could feel poignant blood lust.

"I'm the demon fox..." Naruto said with a small smile but wide enough to show sharpening canines. 

Anyone hearing his voice would have thought it was small and shaky, sad at the realization. But Mizuki who was facing him, could see his demonic face clearly. 

Innocent features were morphed into an arrogant smirk. Jade eyes nowhere insight replaced by blood red orbs pooling with evil.

"I'm so sad Mizuki sensei, how can live with myself?" the monster quivered as his nails elongated

Mizuki's voice stuck in his throat. He swallowed unconsciously.

"D-Demon!"

"Naruto! Don't listen to him. Mizuki stop this!" The voice of the Iruka sensei cut through the tense atmosphere and broke the spell. 

Naruto let go of the fox charade he was putting on. It wouldn't to to scare the only decent sensei in that academy.

He actually liked Iruka sensei. The man was currently trying to convince Mizuki to stop whatever it is he was doing. Naruto should probably intervene but it looked like the two had a lot of issues to resolve. 

They had by now started trading blows and Iruka, Naruto a forgotten spectator. It looked Iruka was on the losing side. 

"Naruto run! I'll hold him off" Iruka sensei urged as he parried blows. 

"As if a weakling like you could hold me back" the white haired traitor scoffed and landed a blow that threw his teacher back. So the man had regained his bravado after shaking like a leaf just minutes before at Kurama's chakra. 

The man finally turned his attention on him and threw an enlarged shiruken at him. The redhead easily dodged but the man was right behind the weapon ready to slice his jugular with a short knife. 

Naruto himself was about to counter and smear the man's insides on the ground where he belonged when raven hair blocked his vision. 

Right. He'd forgotten about Sasuke. 

This all happened in a span of a few seconds. One minute Iruka sensei was yelling his name, while Naruto was all the while poised to disembowel his traitor sensei. The next moment the man was laying on the forest floor gasping his last breaths clutching uselessly at his bleeding neck. The cut spanning diagonally across his torso. Sasuke sure was liberal with that sword. 

Suddenly, frantic hand were patting him down. The Uchiha looked furious. Sharingan spinning madly. You would think the boy would be used to his antics by now. It had been four years. But every single time he did something questionable, Naruto would have an angry concerned Uchiha checking him for injuries. Sasuke would always be there, ready to slice and dice anything that even looked in his direction and later lecture him for 'putting himself in danger doing stupid things'. The boy really was too much. Where was this over protective streak coming from? Naruto didn't know. There were very few people in this world who could beat him in a fight. And Sasuke knew that. Maybe it was an Uchiha thing, Naruto thought idly. 

"I'm fine Sasuke." Naruto said impatiently. The boy sent him an unimpressed look but stopped his ministrations. The boy sheathed his now bloody sword and turned to the freshly dead Mizuki and their shocked frozen Sensei. 

Before Iruka sensei could say anything about the honestly frightening display of skill by his student, and mourn the death of his friend, the ANBU finally made it to the scene and ferried them to the Hokage's office. The man was not amused. The story that unfolded painted a bleak image of Konoha's weakness. His attempt to hide the fact that Naruto was a jinchuuriki did not have the intended effect. The villagers just became vicious and shunned the boy. Misconceptions were perpetuated without chance of refute. The worst thing yet, the thing that caused Hiruzen the most sleepless nights and churning in his gut was the red headed boy in front of him.

"Iruka Sensei, it's ok. I already knew everything. Mizuki wasn't wrong." Naruto said to his distraught Sensei.

The Hokage just put his head in his hands amidst Iruka's protests. He knew from experience this wasn't a fight the teacher was going to win. He remembers the first time Naruto had explained to him that he was a demon fox. The boy, only four years old and Minato's only legacy, firmly believed he was a demon. It took all his training not to react. When he'd asked why, the boy just shrugged and looked at the villagers who had by then given the both of them wide berth. It had been a battle ever since. He had even taught the boy sealing as best he could hoping the boy would understand, when he finally explained the situation to him when he was older. It seemed not to work of course. The boy was smart, but just as stubborn.

"Naruto, I think it is time you knew the truth." He sighed tiredly. "You are a genin now and responsible enough to know. Especially after what happened" The old man made eye contact with his other head ache, the Uchiha, who had become Naruto's partner in crime in recent years. He should be happy that Naruto finally made a friend his age but the Uchiha's trigger happy tendencies were more than a little concerning. The boy had just killed his teacher without blinking and Naruto was the only person who the boy had any degree of respect. Said Uchiha just stared at him like he was a senile old man rather than the leader of the most powerful military nation in the world.

"You are not a fox demon, the Kyuubi was sealed into you as a baby 12 years ago by the fourth Hokage. You know enough about sealing theory to know what that means" Hiruzen pleaded with the boy. "I made it an S-class secret punishable by death to protect you."

Nauto looked to ponder on it a little, then nodded.

The Hokage let out a visible sigh of relief. Maybe, maybe he had finally gotten through to the boy. Finally he could meet Minato and Kushina in the afterlife in peace.

"I'm a fox demon, with another fox demon sealed inside me."

Every head, including the ones of the hidden ANBU turned to stare the place where that absurd statement had come from. How could anyone come up with that conclusion after that explanation?

"You are dismissed." He Hokage said giving up and searching for his pipe. It was going to be a long night.

"Yes Hokage-Sama" the red headed boy replied and was dragged off by the Uchiha. Kushina was going to slaughter him in the afterlife.

* * *

"Introduce yourselves. Your names, likes, dislikes and dreams." 

"Um sensei, can you give us an example?" the pink one said. Kakashi withheld a sigh.

He looked at his prospective students and wished he was anywhere but there. How the Hokage thought he was suitable to teach anyone anything was beyond him. He'd been lucky these past few years that all the prospective genin assigned to him sucked but he knew it was just a matter of time. He had a bad feeling recently . His luck was running out. 

He looked at the genin and found emerald eyes looking directly at him. Uzumaki Naruto. Minato and Kushina's progeny didn't startle but gave him a small closed mouth smile of acknowledgement. A lot more than he deserved after making him wait three hours. Kakashi felt the guilt creep up his throat like a heavy miasma. The boy was one of his many failures. He'd stayed far away as far away from the boy as he could. Red hair, intelligent eyes peering at him was almost too much for him. He'd eliminate threats to to boy, but that was all Kakashi could afford to give him.

His next headache was scowling at him. Uchiha Sasuke. The second last remnant of the Uchiha and the relative of his old team mate. The boy who had died because of him. Kakashi's right eye throbbed.

He finally glanced at the pink haired girl. Haruno Sakura. A civilian born girl with intelligence but poor ninja skills. He'd eat his hat if she didn't have good Chakra control. She was currently making heart eyes at the Uchiha who was seated as far away as possible from her and while still glued to the red head's side. They were eerily similar to the the glances Rin subtly threw at him. The only change in the dynamic was Naruto it seemed.

Where the boy had inherited his mother's hair and facial structure, his disposition was all Minato. He wasn't loud and boisterous like Kushina but neither was he shy. From the way the Uchiha was plastered to his side, the two were friends. Unlike his shaky start with his own team mates.

Kakashi eye smiled before answering Sakura's question.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have likes and dislikes. My dreams, well I don't want to tell you. Next" 

The Uchiha's scowl deepened, Naruto nodded to himself as if that introduction was useful and Saukra protested. 

" But sensei, you didn't tell us anything but your name." she whined

"You get the idea pinky, now go on." Kakashi prompted as Naruto passed what looked like a bingo book to to girl. She stared at in confusion for a moment before her eyes light with realization. Sasuke scowled further 

" Umm well, My name is Haruno Sakura, I like... my dream is... I mean and I dislike are Naruto and Ino-pig! " She started the introduction casting shy glances at an increasingly irate Sasuke who looked like he was about to attack her for that last statement but was held back by Naruto. Saukra seemed to realize she was still holding the book Naruto gave her and gave him an apologetic look. 

"I mean, I dislike Ino. Naruto isn't so bad I guess..." 

Naruto looked very pleased with himself, so Kakashi inferred it was a calculated move. Kakashi indicated for him to go next

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like Ramen, books and plants." the Uchiha made a disgruntled sound. "...Sasuke and Kurama."

Kakashi didn't know anyone by that name but guessed it was a classmate or something. 

"I dislike snakes, and incompetent morons who think they know everything like Mizuki and cults. My dream is to... have fun? " 

Okay... the boy had grown up different. He indicated to the last team member. 

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like... learning new techniques and Naruto-dobe. I dislike most things. Especially fangirls, Kurama and ignorant villagers. What I have isn't a dream but an ambition. To restore my clan and kill a certain man."

Of course. The boy was bound to want revenge after what happened to his clan. He at least seemed to have a friend, though now he was curious about this Kurama character.

" After that introduction, let me officially tell you that... you are not genin yet. " Kakashi said with flourish and an eye smile. 

"What?! But sensei, we passed the exam fair and square!" Sakura whined in disbelief. Seems like the only Kunoichi would be the spokes person on the group. 

Naruto looked entirely unbothered, while Sasuke scoffed. Poor poor innocent pre-gennin. 

"Meet me in the training ground at six am tomorrow. I wouldn't eat anything if I were you. You'll puke" 

With that Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke. 

It seemed this lot would at least entertain him before they failed. 

* * *

The three pre-genin stared at the empty spot where their teacher had been.

Sakura was starting to realize being a ninja was going to be weird. If their teacher was an indication. She was about to ask Sasuke out for lunch. She hit the jackpot and was gonna take advantage of it. Take that Ino pig. She could picture it now. Cool romantic nights on a mission, sparring and hanging out after training. Inner Sakura squealed in delight.

She turned to him to offer the exact question.

Oh. She'd forgotten about all fangirls' enemy number one. Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke was seated exactly where she had left him, only, he has a strand of Naruto's long red hair in his hand and was twisting in his fingers. The worst part was the boy wasn't even doing it consciously. His eyes were on Naruto as the boy talked to him about whatever. It was irritating. They looked like a couple in their own world. That should be her.

It was a thing of legend in the academy. One day Sasuke had been the cool, unbeatable Uchiha. The attractive lone ranger. The next every single fan girl's worst nightmare arrived and their cool Uchiha became a pair with the annoying red head. A beautiful love rival Nauto with a sob story and the main character Sasuke. It was so obvious. Every single one of them knew instinctively from the first time they saw them together, becoming Sasuke's future wife had gotten that much harder.

Uzumaki Naruto was a cheat. He was unfairly pretty, with his pale skin, red hair and emerald eyes. He lashes were longer than any girl she knew for Pete's sake. To make it worse the boy just had to take the top spot in academics, leaving Sakura with nothing to brag about but second place. He was polite and elegant and every single girl in the academy hated him for it. It made it that much harder to be mean to him when he went out of his way to be a gentleman to all of them. To make it worse, Sasuke was obsessed with him. She was sure the boy didn't even know it himself. He was always staring at the red head. He was ready to beat anyone to a pulp who even breathed in the boy's direction. He was, currently throwing her a glare that screamed "Leave you unwanted pest."

Well... love was worth fighting for, right?

"Leave." Maybe not

"No Sasuke. We need to make a plan for tomorrow. Haruno-san would you mind joining us for lunch?" Naruto said to her, polite as ever. She was wondered why she was team Sasuke for a moment. Team Naruto was more appealing at the moment. She blamed it on the hunger from only eating an apple for breakfast.

"Sure."

That was how Sakura found herself seated in a booth at the Akimichi resturant. Naruto sat between her and Sasuke after one too many attempts by Sasuke to murder her with his gaze alone. She swore at some point his eyes flashed red, when Naruto said her hair was pretty. She was starting to think that maybe Naruto wasn't the biggest obstacle to her love story with Sasuke. They boy himself was a challenge to be around.

"What would you like to eat Sakura?"

"Salad...maybe."

"Only salad? Hmmm... I'd advice you try the Yakiniku here, it's divine" Naruto encouraged as he set her chopsticks and cutlery for her. She looked into green eyes and felt her face getting warm. He was so close

"S-sure."

"Perfect."

Sakura looked down, suddenly embarrassed. Naruto was too much. The lunch went well for the most part. Sure Sasuke treated her like an particularly persistent parasite, but Naruto treated her like a queen. All in all she was happy, confused and exhausted by the end of it. Now she knew why Sasuke looked at Naruto like that. He was a pretty nice guy. They did discuss the plan and Sakura was almost excited for the test. If nothing else, her team mates were the strongest in their year. She would pass the exam, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The team is finally complete  
> Kakashi won't know what hit him. lol
> 
> …also too lazy to proof read. Will do later


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi arrived at the training ground at 6 a.m. the scheduled time. But of course he hid. Of course he would make the pre-genin wait. It got under their skin and he could observe them. It really was a win-win situation. For him at least. He'd also told them not to have breakfast, to make the test that much more difficult. Getting the bells when irritable and hungry always made for a more entertaining test. The man watched from his place atop a tree as his prospective team arrived. Naruto and Sasuke first and then a harried Sakura following.

The group sat down near enough to hear some of what they were saying. With his sensitive hearing and ability to read lips, he could pretty much spy on them without their knowledge. Kakashi didn't plan on starting the test until noon and preferred to study his prospective team before the test.

"...Kakashi sensei." whoops he had missed that.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"Of course, I've heard that Kakashi sensei is not what he used to be. Apparently the man has lost his touch. Assigning him a team is the ANBU version of early retirement." Naruto assured and Kakashi couldn't help the furrow in his brow. That brat. He had clearly mistaken Naruto's temperament if he was arrogant enough to dismiss a jounin of Konoha. Not to mention he was the man of a thousand jutsu Hatake Kakashi. Who was spreading those rumors anyway?

"So what do we do?" Sakura inquired

"Well, he'll probably be late. I heard he's quite lazy and a tad incompetent. Remember how he picked us up three hours later than the other instructors? They say that he only knows a thousand jutsu because they are all D rank level jutsu" Naruto said calmly even as Kakashi felt more and more outrage. Where had the boy heard such ridiculous lies?

"Hn. Probably won't last five minutes against us genin so he's probably somewhere hiding in the bushes in fear."

"I'm not sure I wan't such a loser as our sensei" Sakura replied uncertainly at Sasuke's remark and that did it. Those two were going to poison the mind of their team mate. Kakashi had had enough. He would teach the brats a lesson on respect and not to underestimate an enemy.

He shunshined to where his students were in a flurry of leaves.

"Good morning. Had fun defaming your wonderful sensei so early in the day?" Kakashi said eyebrow twitching

"Che. Not our sensei yet." Sasuke provided unhelpfully.

Naruto just smiled sweetly at him and Sakura was the only one who returned his greeting looking abashed at being caught.

"You're right Sasuke. You have to pass the test first-"

"Well? We don't have all day" Sasuke interrupted with a sneer and Kakashi swore he might kill the last Uchiha, before they even take the test. He was likely to be the first jounin to kill his team with the way things were already going.

"Fine." The man ground, struggling to maintain his sunny mask. He pointed to the bells at his waist. "The two who get these bells will pass and the one who doesn't will go back to the academy"

"What? Sensei, there's only two bells but three of us!" Sakura yelled incredulously.

As if sensing what he was trying to Naruto spoke up.

"It’s ok Sakura, you can have my bell if I get one. I'm younger than both of you by a few months so I don't mind repeating a year" the boy said magnanimously

"Dobe. Forehead. When have you ever seen a team with two genin? Stop being idiotic."

Kakashi was starting to wonder exactly what kind of punishment these kids were. One was obviously a manipulative little shit going by the satisfied smirks and knowing looks. Naruto always seemed to be laughing at him. The second one was a disrespectful know it all Uchiha the likes he'd never seen (and he'd know, he worked with the clan members during his ANBU days) and the third was a civilian girl who was ready to follow her crush off a cliff.

Kakashi abruptly decided to tease the brats before they started the test. A little payback didn’t hurt anybody. At least that was what he had planned to do. He made for the Uchiha but all he saw was a blur of red and Naruto was the one on the ground with a small hand twisted behind his back. There was a blade pressing at his jugular before he could wonder when academy graduate had moved so fast. What were they teaching these kids in the academy these days?

"Release him Hatake." the words were bit out, a thinly veiled threat imbued in them.

"Sensei, let Naruto go!" he heard Sakura screech from where she was standing.

"I see some of you know what we've come to do here. Like your friend Sasuke here, you have to come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi stated coolly even as the pressure at his throat increased minutely. He let go of the boy beneath him but had to admit he was a bit taken aback. Sasuke was strong. He'd been a ninja long enough to know. The boy had been fast. Too fast. Kakashi knew speed. He was trained by Konoha's fastest, the yellow flash himself Minato Namikaze. The jounin had been a second away from leaping away at the incoming threat but forced himself to remain where he was. Blade to his jugular and his instincts screaming at him to move notwithstanding.

Then there was his sensei's kid. If Sasuke was fast, then the boy was faster. His attack was meant for Sasuke. The boy clearly had inherited more than his intellect from his father. But what turned his stomach was the reason for the switch. Naruto had no hesitation jumping in front of an attack that was meant for someone else. It was careless. It was dangerous. The boy didn't care for his own safety. But it was also what Kakashi preached on and on about. Protecting your team mates. Not abandoning your friends. Kakashi wondered why he felt dread instead of pride in that short moment. He shoved those thoughts at the back of his mind and focused on the present.

The test would start sooner than he planned. There was no need dragging it out. He took out an alarm clock and set it on a tree stump in the middle of the clearing of the training ground.

"You have until noon to get the balls. Failure to do so means going back to the academy. Start!"

Immediately Naruto and Sakura disappeared into the trees, while Sasuke remained behind like an expressionless sentinel.

"Hmm. There's always one every year.... You gonna take the bells for yourself little Sasuke?" Kakashi mocked.

The boy took a breath and then, faster than any genin had any right to do flew through hand seals and a gigantic fireball was hurtling in his direction. Kakashi jumped away but a sharp edge of the Uchiha's sword was waiting. Kakashi parried the blow with a kunai but realized that it was a mistake as his weapon broke at the force of Sasuke's sword.

Definitely not a genin, Kakashi thought. Why was the Uchiha brat so strong damn it? He was going to lose face at his rate. Kakashi was never going to be able to show his face to the other jounin again. He could imagine Gai's reaction.

The man leaped back and avoided another swipe of the sword. He’d made a mistake. He was starting to realize that this was probably a setup. They threw the bait and he happily bit into it.

As he was leaping back, the hairs at the back of his neck stood and it was only years of fighting as a Konoha ninja that allowed him to swerve to the right. A water dragon snapped at the area where he had just been, the velocity of the attack causing debris to fly everywhere.

Shit. What now?

He moved away from another slash from the Uchiha's blade only to jump into a shower of kunai and other weapons.

Kakashi didn't know what was going on but he had severely underestimated the pre-genin. He leaped back and stood on the river at the very edge of the training ground. It looked like he couldn't hold back anymore. Apparently academy students were pushing him. Reluctant and disbelieving as he was, he would have to actually try in the test. He resolved to amp his training. This was unacceptable. The man pushed his forehead protector up to reveal his sharingan.

Naruto was on the high branch of a tree. He probably was the one responsible for the water jutsu. To his left, a poorly concealed Sakura was the one responsible for the kunai and shiruken attack.

They were working together. That meant that regardless of whether they got the bells, Kakashi would have to pass them. Ugh.

Sasuke was standing at the edge of the river. Kakashi was poised to defend from any attack when the boy just smirked and sheathed his sword.

"You really suck sensei." The boy’s expression seemed to say as he deactivated his- Was that a fully matured sharingan? Sasuke had a fully matured sharingan and his file forgot to mention it. Great.

"Now, now Sasuke, is that any way to treat an enemy?" Kakashi said lightly despite his growing irritation.

Naruto who had been watching the proceedings leapt from his spot and made his way over, signaling Sakura to follow. "It should be kicking in now."

What should be- Kakashi suddenly lurched and found himself on his knees. The word spun around him and as he tried to move he found that his body couldn't. It was like all the strength in his body had left him. These kids… was the last though he had before everything went dark.

* * *

Kakashi woke up to his head throbbing. He was tied to a tree stump on the training ground with three genin sitting in front of him eating the bento that he had prepared.

"Sensei, you're awake!" Sakura stated obviously.

The other two looked up from their food at him.

"Sensei... we pass right?" Sakura said uneasy smile plastered on her face as she held the bells that were no longer secured to his waist

At this point kakashi couldn't even say a word. The shame was all encompassing. He was tied to a tree stump. He had been inexplicably defeated by a bunch of genin. They had used team work. What more was there to say?

"Yes you pass." the man said tiredly "Just remember that those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

Sakura cheered, while Naruto nodded sagely giving him a thumbs up, while Sasuke just went back to his meal. Just because he was defeated doesn't mean he wasn't curious. He undid his rope prison and sat with his new team.

"How did you do it, and how did you know the exercise was about team work?" Kakashi said as he stole a tomato from Sasuke's bento to the boy’s irritation

"Well sensei, Naruto came up with the plan yesterday. We would annoy you into coming out early and making a mistake. Then we laced all our weapons with a paralytic that Naruto made." Sakura explained helpfully.

...and Sasuke had nicked him in the arm when he was avoiding the dragon. Simple but effective. Kakashi was embarrased. Anko was never gonna let him live this down. At least he could torture his team with D ranks.

* * *

  
Naruto felt excitement bubble up inside the further and further he got from the daunting figure that was the Konoha walls. It had been more than a decade since he had been reborn in the strange new world and he hadn't yet gotten a chance to explore it fully. He had only been out of the village once and only for a new hours. He'd seen the maps, heck even the arrangement of the stars was different from both the human world and the demon world. Not to mention chakra. The energy was practically everywhere. In the trees, in the flora and fauna. It was a struggle to stay put and with all the energy buzzing around him.

Sasuke seemed to notice his excitement and his lips quirked.

The man they were escorting was an old drunk. Apparently the man was a bridge builder named Tazuna who held the fate of the whole town in a single bridge. Naruto stopped listening and touched a tree. It was so strange. The trees that surrounded the village were so full of chakra. Legend had it that the first Hokage grew them to protect the village. The energy had accumulated from centuries of dormancy, siting unused and guarding the village.

He knew of the first Hokage. His ability to manipulate plants so eerily like his own. Of course he had to research it. Naruto's own original power relied on demon energy. He had tried it out and ecstatically discovered that it worked. Chakra in fact, amplified his ability. Paired with Kurama's own chakra flowing in his veins Naruto could get high off being in a forest.

He did one time, much to Kurama’s mirth.

The adolescent hadn't exactly advertised his ability to manipulate plants. It was supposed to an ability exclusive to the first Hokage. He did not want to be experimented on thank you very much. The human world had taught him the dangers of scientists on a mission. He didn't want to attract the attention of the unsavory people he knew existed not only in Konoha but the world in general. Power seemed to attract such fellows like a moth to a flame. His body was still too squishy to fend away all every deviant in the world. Especially if they worked together. The red headed boy preferred to lay low. Hopefully he would avoid such people in future.

"What kind of bodyguards are these kids supposed to be?" their client complained, words slightly slurred

"The kind you paid for" Naruto said amicably.

The man just scoffed and gulped his drink. Sakura took this as permission to grill the man about himself. Everyone in their group could tell that the man was lying through his teeth. They just be patient and wait for the civilian to give himself away.

* * *

  
As they made their way to their destination Naruto sensed two energies head of them. They were trying to blend in but from Naruto's perspective they might as well be a beacon. The two were hardly chunin from the chakra they held but it looked like they planned to ambush them. Bandits perhaps?

True to form after walking past a puddle on a dry road, the two people he sensed attacked the group, starting with Kakashi sensei. The man pretended to get caught in their attack. Troll that he was. Naruto signaled Sakura to guard their client while Sasuke dealt with their attackers. The boy was as efficient as usual. Naruto hardly had to fight when Sasuke was around. Naruto had never regretted taking the boy in though Kurama thought that the Uzumaki was being a 'lazy little shit'. Naruto preferred the term efficient.

His Uchiha had already sliced the neck of one of the attackers, much to Tazuna and Sakura, 's horror and captured the other for interrogation. Kakashi eventually had to give up his charade before Sasuke disposed of their only source of information. The captured man told them that he was hired to kill the bridge builder by a man called Gato. Said story was confirmed by a trembling Tazuna who revealed that he did not have money to pay for a higher mission so he opted to lie about the complexity of the mission. It was all quite dull to be honest.

In the end the team decided to continue with the mission. Naruto himself didn't care as long as his trip wasn’t cut short, Sasuke followed Naruto and Sakura was touched by Tazuna's sob story. Finally Kakashi sensei thought that maybe his students could learn from the mission.

* * *

  
Naruto ducked at the sword that threatened to slice him in half. Never a moment of peace, in this ninja world. Kakashi just had to get himself caught after talking big game and now they had to fight this a half-naked overly enthusiastic fellow. Ah well, nothing they can’t handle. Sasuke activated his sharingan and went for it. Naruto backed him up. The man was bloody and beaten by the time the two were done with him. Before Naruto could deliver the finishing blow, a mist hunter ninja retrieved him. How convenient for the person to wait until they had done all the work and then claim the reward. It was almost like group work in human school all over again.

* * *

  
Kakashi woke up to a presence inside his room. He grabbed a kunai before he remembered just how he got here. Kakashi really, really needed to train more. He felt the usual hum of self-loathing increase exponentially as he remeberd that his weakness put the team in danger. Naruto and Sasuke make quick work of an A ranked missing nin and here he was.

"Don't do that sensei." said the reason why he was awake in the first place spoke. Naruto knelt at his side and gently took his wrist to check his pulse. Moonlight shone through the window allowing him to make out the boy’s knowing expression.

"Don't do what?" Kakashi asked the boy.

"Whatever you are thinking, stop. It’s not your fault." The boy quietly, mindful that it was quite late at night.

"How is it not my fault, I'm you teacher." Kakshi couldn't frustration that welled up in his chest. The fact that Naruto even tried to comfort him made his throat tighten even more. Minato sensei always tried to do the same for him and Kakashi just couldn't deal.

"You remind me of a friend. He always likes to pretend everything is fine, but it just builds up until he explodes." Naruto answered after a moment.

The boy's hand glowed green and Kakashi almost gasped. Just how exceptional was this young boy know medical ninjutsu?

"Where..." the jounin couldn't help but ask the mysterious boy

"Kurama." The boy replied feeding the man some much needed chakra as if that itself wasn't an impossible thing to do.

"Who's Kuram-"

"But it's mostly because I'm a demon fox. Chakra is not nearly as hard to master as demon energy", the boy continued unhelpfully.

For the first time in twelve years, Kakashi felt tears prickle at the back of his eyes. He would never let them fall of course. Never has since his sensei died. But Naruto... just why was he so adamant that he was a monster? He had thought it was funny at first. That the boy had taken a bad situation and turned it into a joke for his own benefit just like the he himself did. But in this moment, the seriousness of the situation just weighed on him. Surely the boy didn’t believe that hogwash? He felt like finding every single Konoha villager and stabbing them. He included, for leaving a young impressionable boy to his devices.

"Naruto, you know you aren't really a demon. Right? You are smart enough to know of the Jinchuuriki." Kakashi pleaded. Just like he had seen the Third do several times over the years. And laughed at the old man.

"Agree to disagree sensei. Just get better and we will discuss it another time.” The green glow that lit the room faded and the boy made to leave.

Just as the boy was closing the door, "Kurama is the Kyuubi." dropped the bomb and left Kakashi to with a near heart attack and wondering the rest of the night at the absurdity that was Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

  
Haku heard the muted sound of footsteps and turned from where he was collecting herbs. It was him. The dangerous boy. Red hair glowed a halo around the boy as he gave Haku a smile.

"Hello there," the boy said with a close mouthed smile.

Haku breathed a little easier. It seemed the boy had yet to recognize him. He had watched the boy play around with Zabuza like a cat playing with its food. Zabuza was lucky to have gotten out there alive. He had told the man the same but that just made him more adamant to get his revenge on the two genin that had beaten him. Even where Hatake Kakashi of a thousand jutsu had failed. Haku had pledged his life to the man, so there was nothing to do but follow him to the slaughter. Those two boys were not normal children. Especially the red headed one. Konoha was truly mighty indeed if even their genin were this powerful.

"Hello." Haku replied a little more stilted than usual, guard not down yet.

"Want some help? Those are medicinal herbs aren't they?" the boy said as he picked the correct plants with practiced ease.

"Are you a doctor?"

"Not really, I just love plants. What about you?"

"I'm healing someone very precious to me." Haku replied smiling a little at the thought of the man who had saved him from an empty existence.

"Do you have someone precious to you?" He asked the boy who had stuffed many more plants than there should have been in the area they were picking.

"Yes. Surprisingly." After a moment plucking some more plants. The boy chuckled "Even someone like me has some precious people."

"Someone like you?" Haku asked curious.

Startlingly jade eyes looked directly at him and said easily "A monster."

The boy went back to picking the plants and stuffing the now overflowing basket. Haku just looked at the young boy who was just a little younger than him. He felt something akin to understanding. So the boy understood. The boy was like him, those born to be feared and hated. Nothing more than tools to be used and discarded.

"That's good. When you have someone precious to protect, that's when you become truly strong."

The boy got up in one fluid motion and looked at him in contemplation.

"You are quite wise. When we meet again let's share a meal Hunter-nin." the boy said and shunshined away.

* * *

Naruto thought nothing could shake his ancient heart anymore but when a thoroughly defeated Haku jumped in the way of the attack meant for his ally, Naruto felt cold inside. Such a waste. He had forgotten that in this world children were used as tools for violence. The casualty the boy threw himself at the sword brought up uncomfortable memories.

He may not stayed in the human world as long as he did in the demon world but it was long enough. He was taught compassion and kindness by his human mother. He had learned in school that children had no place fighting a war. Naruto was not romantic enough to believe every scumbag had a right to live just because they were human, hell he had killed his fair share. But a child. Haku was barely in his teens and Naruto had felt he’d met a kindred spirit, as short as their meeting was. Haku was a child. Sasuke was a child. Sakura was a child. Why were children so familiar with the scent of blood and the sight of death? Something ugly twisted in his gut. Hiei always said he had become too soft.

Now a rat bastard, Gato that orchestrated all this was gloating and increasing Naruto's already souring mood. Sasuke could tell he was upset as the boy tilted his head imperceptibly in question and Naruto shook his head. He would deal with the vermin himself.

Before the already heavily injured Zabuza could comprehend, still holding on to Haku's lifeless body, shrill screams were heard in the clearing. That stopped everyone short. The awful sound was coming from Gato and his henchmen. The previously laughing men were screaming in agony. They screamed and screamed and Naruto stared and stared. His face a blank canvas. The lack of emotion making him look like a terrifying marble statue. Blood red eyed unblinking.

"Zabuza, it is your vengeance to take, but allow me this. Haku and I had an agreement. It is unfortunate things turned out like this." Naruto said, eyes never leaving the men as had now began to claw at their eyes as the genjutsu progressed. Civilians had no primary defense against the mind art more so against the nightmare that Naruto created for the men.

"Naruto." Kakashi sensei called, unnerved by the change in disposition of his student. Sensei's son had been nothing but sweet so far. Sure he liked to tease but it was all good natured. And yet the same boy was ruthlessly torturing civilians without blinking. He understood, Naruto knew the boy that had jumped in front of his lightning laced attack. However he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. The Hokage had warned him that the seal was designed to allow the boy to use more and more of the Kyuubi's chakra as he grew. The jounin was in no shape or form to deal with that right now. His left eye throbbed.

"Calm down." The teacher tried though Naruto just continued with a blank face.

Sasuke finally grabbed the boy's wrist and Naruto finally released the genjustu, turned around and walked away. Sasuke at his heel. Naruto did not feel any better. Let Zabuza and Kakashi sensei deal with the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Naruto is scary when he's angry and don't worry Haku, I shall reincarnate you in another fic someday.
> 
> Also Hi, Thanks for your lovely comments. Used them as fuel to write this chapter.  
> As usual I will proofread later because I always binge write and get too tired to read lol.
> 
> Next chapter is Sasuke POV.


End file.
